Encontros
by Lohrah
Summary: Se alguém perguntasse a ela como havia acabado nessa situação, Hinata não saberia dizer, mas ela não queria que seus encontros tivessem um fim. Uchiha Sasuke acabou despertando novos sentimentos nela, alguns ruins, outros muito bons. Eles eram amigos? Ela não tinha certeza.


**Só pra constar, eu sou NaruHina. Eu juro, mesmo que as provas estejam contra mim no momento. Sim, eu acho que a Hinata é a pessoa que fará o Naruto mais feliz e, ainda que ache o desenvolvimento deles na saga uma coisa horrível - sério? - eu curti o final. Só não curti SasuSaku, do qual eu era fã antes do final destinado a eles. Hoje, nem tanto. Enfim, acho que escrevi essa história para desintoxicar porque ela não saía da minha cabeça, o que é muito irritante. Além disso, perdoem-me se houver momentos OOC, então, esteja avisado. E, sim, esqueçam o último filme. Arigatou.**

 **~O~**

Se alguém perguntasse a Hinata Hyuuga como ela tinha acabado nessa situação, ela não saberia dizer. Tudo era tão confuso, tão cinza que, talvez, ela tenha se perdido no meio do caminho e se deixado cair em algo que ela julgaria... Inesperado e estranho. Hinata vinha passando suas noites com Uchiha Sasuke, o traidor de Konoha. Oh, não, Kami! Ela não estava fazendo "isso", eles apenas permaneciam sentados, lado a lado, arriscando algumas frases curtas e sucintas. Nenhum dos dois era de longas e animadas conversas, afinal.

Tudo começou duas semanas atrás, um mês desde a volta do Uchiha para a vila. Hinata acompanhou a reação de praticamente todos os moradores. Houve desconfiança, medo, raiva, indiferença - esse era Shino e Sai - e, é claro, alegria por parte de Naruto e Sakura. Enquanto a Hyuuga não sabia direito como se sentia, ela estava feliz porque Naruto estava feliz e isso era o suficiente para ela. A partir daí, muita conversa rodou sobre a reconstrução do clã, mas Sasuke não parecia ter tanta pressa assim. Ele foi cuidar do composto Uchiha, treinar com Naruto, comer no Ichiraku com este e Sakura, além de se prontificar a receber missões. Como Hinata sabia? Bem, ela sempre mantinha um olho sobre Naruto, mesmo que este não percebesse. Não, Naruto-kun estava feliz, realmente feliz, e era isso o que importava. Era engraçado, Hinata pensava, como ela podia amá-lo a esse ponto. Às vezes, conversando com Tenten, ela percebia a dor da outra, não importa se os anos haviam passado e se ela estava bem e feliz com Lee. A não mais herdeira se perguntava se ela seria capaz de amar outra pessoa caso Naruto se casasse com outra pessoa (ela não podia conceber uma realidade na qual ele morresse), mas isso parecia impossível. Seu coração sempre pertenceria a ele.

Com as bochechas vermelhas, sempre por causa de Ino, Hinata escutava a loira tagarelar sobre como Sasuke deveria reconstruir o clã. Elas estavam nas fontes termais, a moça de cabelos escuros bem afundada, tentando esconder seu busto avantajado. Eles eram um incômodo.

"Eu poderia ajudá-lo, se ele quisesse".

Hinata viu Sakura revirar seus olhos verdes, tão brilhantes e vivos. Um contraste e tanto com os "seus" olhos assustadores. Tenten parecia muito relaxada e sorridente, o que fez Hinata sorrir inconscientemente. As duas se tornaram muito íntimas desde a morte de Neji, sendo que, agora, dividiam um apartamento. Foi um escândalo quando a jovem Hinata Hyuuga saiu da sua casa, mas, como ela não era mais a herdeira, não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ser. É claro, seu pai odiou, porém, ele não sempre odiou tudo o que estava relacionado a ela?

"É claro que você poderia, Ino-porca. Mas, Sasuke-kun tem outros problemas no momento".

Hinata supôs que a rosada tinha razão, afinal, ela era amiga dele, não era? Era difícil de definir isso quando havia Sasuke envolvido e Hinata tinha de admitir que, por ele ser muito reservado e pela falta de convivência, ela não tinha como julgá-lo.

"Eu estou ficando cansada de falar sobre o Uchiha". Tenten comentou, fechando os olhos e suspirando de prazer. Ela arriscou um breve olhar para sua companheira de apartamento. "E Hinata também, mesmo que ela seja muito gentil para dizer isso".

Enquanto Hinata se sentiu avermelhar, ela era grata. Não parecia certo falar sobre Sasuke-san todas as vezes, ainda mais quando ele não podia se defender. Ino, no entanto, descartou a observação da outra com um aceno de mão. "Se fosse depender da nossa querida Hinata, nós só falaríamos sobre seu precioso Naruto-kun". Isso sim fez Hinata corar de maneira estelar. E não era muito justo, ela não falaria o tempo inteiro sobre Naruto. Apenas a maior parte dele.

Sakura se voltou para ela com um sorriso doce. "Você tem que agir, Hinata. Naruto é muito denso para perceber quando uma garota gosta dele de verdade".

Era fácil para Sakura dizer, a kunoichi não tinha problemas em segurar as rédeas da situação, mas Hinata não era assim. Ela se orgulhava de ter crescido, de ter amadurecido, no entanto, sua natureza continuava a ser tímida. Ela sabia que nunca conseguiria iniciar um movimento na direção de Naruto e, por isso, ela sabia, sabia que as probabilidades de eles ficarem juntos era quase nula. Tudo bem. Ela já tinha aceitado isso, finalmente.

"Eu estou um pouco cansada. Vejo você em casa, Tenten-chan?" A outra assentiu, preocupação evidente em seus olhos. "Okay, sayonara, Sakura-cha, Ino-chan".

Ela caminhou pelas ruas de Konoha, sem vontade de voltar para casa realmente. As palavras de Sakura ficaram gravadas em seu coração, ela sabia que tinha de agir, como também sabia que isso dificilmente aconteceria. Ela não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, sua mente muito concentrada em outras coisas, quando ela avistou um portão. De maneira inconsciente, ela tinha vindo visitar Neji. Ela caminhou um pouco para chegar até a lápide de seu primo, agachando à sua frente e avaliando o estado das flores. Ela não sabia se Tenten também visitava o lugar, sempre pareceu muito doloroso tocar nesse assunto com ela, por isso, Hinata evitava. Ela tocou a lápide com carinho, seus olhos umedecendo um pouco com algumas lembranças que vieram à sua mente.

"Espero que você esteja bem, Neji nee-san". Onde quer que ele estivesse, Hinata pensava. Ela conversou um pouco com ele, o que sempre a fazia se sentir melhor, quando um movimento na sua periferia atraiu toda a sua atenção. Ela ativou seu Byakugan apenas para desativá-lo rapidamente. Seu corpo virou-se de imediato para o outro visitante. Ela não sabia se os Uchiha estavam enterrados ali também, embora se fosse, isso explicaria porque Sasuke estava ali. Hinata se sentiu um pouco nervosa na presença dele, tão estoico, como sempre.

"E-Eu sinto muito, Sasuke-san. Não sabia que era você". Ela quase se bateu. É óbvio que ela não sabia que era ele; se soubesse, não teria ativado seu Byakugan.

"Hn". Ela piscou em reação a sua falta de resposta, mas continuou sentada em seus joelhos, sentindo-o começar a se afastar. Sem saber por quê, talvez fosse sua natureza sempre tão compassiva, ela se viu perguntando a ele. "Você está bem?".

A pergunta fez o Uchiha parar por alguns segundos, mas, apenas por alguns segundos. Hinata esperou, embora tenha ficado óbvio que ele não iria respondê-la. Mais uma vez. Ela o observou se afastar, então, seu cenho franzido, um pouco de preocupação a invadindo. Mesmo que aquele tenha sido Sasuke, o traidor de Konoha, ela não podia se impedir de se compadecer.

Na segunda vez que ela o encontrou, houve uma ligeira mudança no comportamento dele. Ela estava sentada à frente do túmulo de Neji, comendo. Poderia ser um pouco mórbido, mas ela não se sentia mal em comer ali. Além do mais, era hora da janta e Hinata realmente não queria sair com seus amigos. Ela ouviu que Naruto estava pagando rámen para todos, mas, depois daquele dia cansativo, ela só queria ficar sozinho. O dia tinha sido horrível. Ela havia encontrado Naruto-kun e o time sete e ela fez papel de boba, quase chegando a desmaiar. O que Naruto deveria pensar dela, então? Ela era tão ridícula, apenas uma estúpida garota boba.

Hinata não precisou ativar seu Byakugan dessa vez. Ela o viu. Suas bochechas esquentaram ao se lembrar que ele presenciou sua cena lamentável em frente a Naruto. Isso era tão constrangedor.

"Eu não sou Naruto, pare de corar".

Hinata engoliu em seco, suas palavras afiadas a machucando um pouco. Sua paixão pelo ninja loiro era tão visível que todo mundo sabia. É claro, até o próprio Naruto sabia - ela não se confessara a ele na luta contra Pein, afinal? - mas ele nunca disse nada. O que dizia muita coisa, se você fosse analisar. E Hinata já tinha analisado inúmeras vezes.

"Você está com fome, Sasuke-san?"

Foi estranho tê-lo ao seu lado. Eles não falaram mais nenhuma vez, apenas compartilhando a comida que Hinata trouxera - e ela era uma excelente cozinheira - em completo silêncio. Havia muitas estrelas no céu naquela noite e Hinata as contemplou com um sorriso. Ela não sabia porque o Uchiha estava sentado ao seu lado, mas ela não era rude para perguntar-lhe isso. Aliás, não era ruim ter alguém ali, compartilhando aquele momento silencioso com ela.

Não foi como se isso os tornasse melhores amigos, bem longe disso. Ele não a cumprimentava quando se viam na vila e ela sempre corava porque Naruto-kun praticamente vivia com ele agora, os dois sempre estavam juntos, exceto pelas noites. Na terceira noite, ela teve que se esquivar de Tenten. A companheira estranhou sua outra saída - Hinata só visitava o túmulo uma vez por semana - mas a jovem de cabelos índigos disse que precisava ir, tinha sido uma semana difícil. Sasuke já estava lá quando ela chegou. Novamente, os dois não trocaram uma palavra e ela se sentiu bem, quase acolhida.

Na semana seguinte, pequenos fatos ficaram gravados em sua mente. Houve a fofoca sobre Ino estar apaixonada (Hinata achou isso meio perturbador), Kiba-kun estava agindo de uma maneira muito estranha; um pequeno rumor sobre Kakashi estar vendo alguém (ela não tinha a menor ideia de quem poderia ser, mas, quando Ino comentou sobre isso uma noite, Sakura a mandou calar a boca, afirmando que aquilo não era da conta delas. A rosada estava muito vermelha, se Hinata pudesse dizer alguma coisa. E como uma boa observadora, ela achou aquilo suspeito) e ela e Sasuke finalmente falaram. É claro, não foram longas conversas, mas, ainda assim... Não foi tão estranho quanto ela imaginava. Eles estavam um pouco mais afastados do túmulo de Neji nee-san, perto da colina, quando Hinata começou a falar. Ela tentou iniciar essa conversa várias vezes, porém, foi impossível. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal. Ela e Sasuke não eram amigos, ou eram? Será que ela tinha de parar de vê-lo, então?

"F-Foi minha m-mãe quem me ensinou a cozinhar, sabe?" Ela sorriu para a lembrança de uma mulher com longos cabelos escuros e sorriso gentil. "Ela era a mulher mais gentil que eu conheci". Ela ouviu Sasuke bufar, o que a fez se calar. Ela era tão idiota. Ele não queria ouvi-la tagarelar e ali estava ela fazendo exatamente isso.

"É difícil imaginar alguém mais gentil do que você" Ela deve ter aberto e fechado a boca inúmeras vezes, surpresa. Ele tinha acabado de elogiá-la. Seu rosto esquentou um pouco conforme sua mente processava as palavras dele. Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Isso não é um elogio, Hinata". Bem, parecia um. De qualquer maneira, ela decidiu seguir adiante, sentindo-se um pouco estranha.

"Você poderia me dizer o que gosta de comer, eu não me importo de cozinhar, sabe?" Principalmente porque ele parecia meio magro, ela notou. Seus olhos, tão escuros e opacos, tinham um leve arroxeado debaixo deles. Ele ainda parecia bem, é claro - esse pensamento a fez ficar quase roxa - mas, observando bem, você poderia notar os pequenos sinais. Ele não respondeu à pergunta, o que não a ofendeu de maneira alguma e ela continuou a olhar para o céu, imaginando o que Naruto poderia estar fazendo num momento desses. Provavelmente comendo rámen ou treinando. E se ele estivesse em um encontro? Ela engoliu em seco, procurando saber o que sentia sobre isso. Resolveu deixar para lá, dado que ela nem sabia se isso estava mesmo acontecendo. Mas poderia. E o que ela faria, então? Hinata já sabia a resposta. Ela ficaria feliz por ele, pela felicidade dele, a qual importava mais do que a sua. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que mal notou quando Sasuke-san se levantou. Ele ficou em pé, parado por alguns segundos antes de finalmente recomeçar a andar.

"Eu gosto de tomate. E bento".

Ela passou a levar os dois para os seus encontros. Ela passou a observá-lo também, uma arte na qual era mestre. Ela gostava da forma como seu cabelo caía em seu rosto, deixando-o levemente irritado. Isso a fazia sorrir de forma discreta. Ela descobriu que ele odiava rámen (Naruto o fazia comer sempre que podia) e que ele não se sentia tão à vontade em sua própria casa. É lógico que ele nunca lhe disse nada tão abertamente, foram pequenos comentários. Tão pequenos que se não fosse alguém perspicaz como ela, teria se perdido. Ela notou como um canto do seu lábio subia sempre que ele falava de Naruto e do time sete, mas, principalmente do loiro. Ela viu como sua mão esquerda sempre iria subir para coçar seu olho, quase como se ele estivesse incomodado pelo que ele carregava. Hinata não sabia se ele a observava, às vezes parecia que sim, mas, talvez, ela estivesse imaginando. Foi divertido, também, observá-lo quando ele andava pelas ruas, os seus trejeitos e tiques. A jovem se encontrava rindo sozinha quando ele tinha uma veia saltando em sua testa, provavelmente por algum comentário de Naruto. Quem a visse nesse momento, sorria de forma melancólica, desejando que a linda menina tivesse a coragem de chegar até Naruto. Ás vezes também, ela se sentia observada enquanto caminhava pelas ruas, mas, seus olhos treinados não encontravam ninguém e ela espantava a sensação incômoda para longe.

Alguns dias mais tarde, eles não estavam mais se vendo porque Sasuke teve que ir a uma missão. Hinata acabou gastando mais tempo com Tenten, mesmoque esta não suportasse quando Kiba-kun estivesse presente. Por falar em Kiba, Hinata acabou descobrindo porque ele vinha agindo de maneira estranha. Shino estava saindo com Hana-san e Hinata teve que impedir os dois de brigarem, ou melhor, impedir que Kiba partisse para cima do melhor amigo. Quanto a única garota do time oito, ela achou a novidade fantástica. Shino era um tanto solitário e Hana era uma garota fantástica. Eles estavam no Ichiraku, junto com Tenten e Ino, quando sua companheira de apartamento a cutucou. "Você está estranha essa semana". Hinata não soube o que dizer, ela se sentia normal, como sempre. Não precisou responder, contudo. Kiba, um pouco mal humorado, afirmou que aquilo era saudade do baka do Naruto. O que fez Ino cuspir seu rámen.

Quando Sasuke finalmente voltou, os olhos de Hinata vasculharam ao redor, procurando por Naruto. Ele parecia feliz por estar de volta, abraçando todos os amigos que estavam ao seu redor. Quando Hinata finalmente olhou para Sasuke, algo estranho corroeu em seu estômago. Parecia ácido vivo, comendo-a por dentro. Ela notou como Sakura se inclinou sobre ele, provavelmente verificando se ele não tinha qualquer arranhão. O que era isso, afinal? Fosse o que fosse, Hinata não gostava. Ao som de um grito animado, ela virou-se de volta para ver um Naruto muito animado rodando Ino em um braço. Hinata sorriu, contente com a felicidade evidente que Naruto exibia. Ele finalmente tinha tudo o que queria - exceto por ser Hokage, mas isso estava vindo, ela sabia - e seu estômago estava normal agora. Ela voltou pelo caminho no qual tinha vindo, momentaneamente se perguntando se isso significava que ela e Sasuke voltariam a se ver, no qual seu estômago doeu novamente, deixando-a quase infeliz.

Eles não se viram naquela noite, não, todos eles iriam sair para comemorar. Era aniversário de Sakura, afinal, e Ino vinha organizando uma festa surpresa, que não era muito surpresa (Choji pode ter deixado escapar alguma coisa sobre isso). Hinata olhou-se no espelho, uma careta surgindo em suas feições. Ela parecia... Comum. Seu cabelo foi preso em um rabo de cavalo - só por causa do calor enorme que estava fazendo ultimamente - sua blusa era bege, discreta e sem nenhum atrativo, assim como sua saia preta, a qual descia até os tornozelos, rodada. Ela passou o dedo pelos seus lábios, sem batom. Na verdade, Hinata não usava maquiagem. Ela não gostava de chamar atenção, simples assim. Quando abriu a porta do banheiro, ela viu o quão bonita Tenten estava. Hinata suspirou, vendo a companheira de uma forma tão sedutora. Ela realmente gostaria de ser um pouco mais ousada às vezes, mas isso era impossível. Hinata não queria ser notada pela sua aparência, ela queria ser compassiva e gentil como sua mãe, sem rancores ou ódio. Por isso ela estava tão reticente de ir ao aniversário de Sakura-chan, mesmo que fosse óbvio que ela iria de qualquer jeito. E se aquele sentimento ruim surgisse em seu estômago de novo? Ela não o queria.

Ela acenou timidamente para Lee quando este apareceu, declamando sobre a importância das festas para o fogo da juventude. O comentário fez Hinata rir baixinho e seus olhos brilharam ao avistar seus companheiros de equipe. Ela rapidamente se juntou a eles e Kiba-kun se engajou em uma discussão para convencê-la sobre os benefícios de se dormir nu. Embora mais vermelha que um pimentão, Kiba a fez rir. Ele era muito fresco e espontâneo, embora um pouco agressivo às vezes. Shino reclamou sobre ele estar fazendo Hinata-chan desconfortável, mas Kiba retrucou "nós ainda não estamos nos falando, Shino." Hinata sorriu, cutucando Kiba na sua lateral "Vocês estavam conversando antes que eu cheguei". Kiba deu de ombros, dizendo algo sobre Shino estar corrompendo sua irmã. Mesmo que Hana fosse mais velha.

Eles estavam no apartamento da rosada e todos os seus amigos foram convidados. Até Kakashi estava lá, contudo, sua boca estava comprimida numa linha fina e dura. Hinata brevemente se perguntou se ele estava chateado com alguma coisa. Quando a aniversariante chegou foi uma gritaria. A voz de Naruto se sobressaiu. Logo eles estavam em comes e bebes, sentados em grupos e Hinata estava muito contente, sentada ao lado de Sakura-chan enquanto Ino proclamava uma discurso muito acalorado sobre como ela amava sua melhor amiga Sakura Testão. As palavras da loira a fizeram rir e ela compartilhou um momento de divertimento com Naruto, o qual também estava rindo, sentado à sua frente. Ela notou como seus olhos azuis brilhavam em apreciação e divertimento. Era bom vê-lo assim. Hinata imediatamente congelou quando o rapaz à sua frente gritou.

"Teme! Você está atrasado! Você se perdeu ou algo assim?"

Ela fingiu não notar, suas mãos em seu colo, as pontas dos dedos se tocando, quando Sasuke desejou a Sakura um feliz aniversário. Foi meio frio, mas era sincero, e a rosada praticamente pulou em cima dele em um abraço de urso. Hinata pensou que isso poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com todo o saquê que ela vinha tomando, mas sua atenção se voltou para a sensação viscosa em seu estômago. Era horrível. Ela não era boba, sabia que aquilo não era nada e que estava relacionado com alguém, embora não quisesse pensar nisso. Ela observou como Sasuke jogou a aniversariante de volta na cadeira, ainda que com certo cuidado.

"Deixe de ser irritante, Sakura".

A rosada fez beicinho, claramente chateada. Ela começou a resmungar sobre alguma coisa, Naruto a ouvindo atentamente. Hinata estava mais concentrada em seu colo, perguntando-se quando poderia ir embora. Ela arriscou um breve olhar para cima, mas baixou-o imediatamente ao perceber os olhos de Sasuke sobre si. Ela corou de uma forma quase inimaginável. Kami, o que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

"Você não me respondeu, teme. Por que demorou tanto?" Ela poderia se levantar e sair, mas isso atrairia a atenção de todos, então, estava fora de questão.

"Eu estava treinando, dobe". Ela poderia escorregar para debaixo da mesa e sair rastejando como uma cobra. Hinata olhou de forma suspeita para seu copo, como se ele fosse o responsável para o pensamento ridículo que tivera.

"Para quê? Eu vou chutar sua bunda amanhã de qualquer jeito".

"Você sonha".

"Bem, é claro que Sasuke-kun pode vencê-lo, Naruto!". Hinata esquivou sua cabeça para o lado diante do grito inesperado da Haruno. Ela estava agindo como antigamente, o que era muito estranho. Enquanto Naruto e Sasuke olharam para ela, desconfiados, Hinata olhou discretamente por cima da mesa, seguindo o lugar onde estava a atenção da rosada. Bem, sim, isso explicava muita coisa. Kakashi parecia muito ocupado conversando com Genma, mas Hinata passou anos convivendo com Neji, ela podia ver que a atenção dele estava na mesa onde ela estava, especialmente na sua ex-aluna. A jovem suspirou, perguntando-se se Sakura já tinha visto o homem sem aquela máscara. Ele parecia atraente, ela tinha de reconhecer. "O que você acha, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata abriu a boca algumas vezes, surpresa com o pedido e sem saber como responder. Naruto lhe deu um sorriso gigantesco, enquanto Sasuke parecia tão estoico como sempre. Ela olhou para ele rapidamente, perguntando-se se ele era mesmo tão indiferente quanto parecia. "B-Bem, e-eu acho que p-pode ser u-um empa-empate". Aí está. Foi uma resposta neutra, a qual não machucaria ninguém. Aliviada, ela viu com horror como Sakura se inclinou para Sasuke, rindo de maneira flertante.

"Mas, Sasuke-kun, Hinata acredita em Naruto, você deve saber, afinal ela é..."

Antes que a kunoichi pudesse terminar seu discusso, o rapaz ao lado dela empurrou mais um copo de saquê em sua direção. "Fique quieta, Sakura, sua voz está me dando dor de cabeça".

Sentindo-se realmente constrangida e exposta, Hinata pediu licença e abandou a mesa. Ela sabia que não era culpa da rosada e ela não a culpava mesmo. A noite tinha sido tão confusa! Ela se despediu de Tenten com um aceno, garantindo que ficaria bem, ela era uma ninja, afinal, podia muito bem se defender sozinha. Ela só queria caminhar e deixar seus pensamentos correrem soltos sem medo. Como ela poderia explicar seu comportamento? Hinata sentiu vontade de chorar, pensando que poderia estar gostando de Uchiha Sasuke. Primeiro porque ela amava Naruto-kun, então, como era possível estar atraída por outra pessoa e sentir ciúmes delas? Depois, ela tinha que gostar justo de Sasuke? O rapaz tinha zero interesse nela, logicamente. Balançou sua cabeça, soltando o cabelo e olhando ao redor. Ela estava na Academia, no parquinho. Sentou-se em um dos balanços, lembrando-se de observar Naruto se balançar nele. Era a imagem da inocência. Ela soltou um suspiro, segurando uma das cordas, e pensando que deveria visitar sua irmã novamente. Elas não se viam muito agora. A noite não tinha estrelas, ela percebeu com melancolia, era quase triste. Realmente combinava.

"Você não precisava ter saído. Naruto continua tão ignorante quanto era antes".

Ela esteve tão distraída que nem percebeu quando outra pessoa se aproximou. Que ninja ela era! Hinata abaixou a cabeça, sabendo a que ele se referia. Naruto continuava sem saber dos sentimentos que ela tinha por ele. Sasuke continuou em pé, ao lado dela e com os braços cruzados, pela breve olhada que ela lançou a ele. Sua mandíbula estava apertada. Hinata suspirou. "V-você vai amanhã? Ao cemitério" Ela tinha de saber. Sasuke murmurou um breve "Hn", mas também acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Isso fez Hinata baixar a cabeça novamente, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

"Isso significa que nós somos amigos agora?" Ela também tinha de saber.

"Nós somos?" Parecia que ele nunca tinha considerado essa opção. Hinata observou, de lado, como ele se sentou no outro balanço, uma ação um pouco inesperada.

Eles eram? Hinata pensou em todos os seus encontros, nas pequenas observações que ela captou dele, no modo ela se sentia quente agora, sem todo o embaraço de quando Naruto estava por perto. Ela conseguia ser ela mesma com ele e isso era muito bom. "Eu não gosto de como me sinto perto de você, Sasuke-kun".

Ela olhou para ele, em um ato de coragem, vendo um dos cantos de sua boca subir. Ele estava sorrindo "Então somos dois, Hime".

Aquilo a fez corar de mil maneiras, seu coração tropeçando um pouco e pulando algumas batidas. Ele tinha... Ele realmente a tinha chamado de...?

"Eu não sei se posso amar outra pessoa" Ela disse a ele, honesta e gentilmente. Eles tinham de ser sinceros, em primeiro lugar, principalmente por que quais eram as chances de eles darem certo?

"E eu não sei se posso amar alguém". Ela assentiu, mordendo seu lábio.

Ele se levantou, ajeitando um pouco as suas vestes antes de voltar-se para ela. "Busco você amanhã, então, às sete?".

"O quê?"

Ele revirou seus belos olhos escuros, tão brilhantes e vivazes.

"Nosso encontro".

Oh, percepção a inundou. Era a forma dele chamá-la para sair. "Eu gosto dos nossos encontros no cemitério". Ela realmente gostava, era íntimo e simples.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros, embora ela soubesse que ele também gostava. "Apenas amanhã". Hinata não pensou por muito tempo. Sim, as pessoas ficariam sabendo e fofocas seriam espalhadas, mas, ela se importava com isso? O importante era como ela e Sasuke se sentia, não é? A jovem concordou, um pouco surpresa quando ele se abaixou até ficar ao seu nível. Sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando ela sentiu as mãos dele em seu cabelo.

"Seu cabelo é macio" E, tão rápido que ela quase pensou ter imaginado, seus lábios encostaram nos dela. "E isso não é um elogio".

Ela o observou partir, sua mão direita tocando brevemente em seus lábios. Os dele eram macios e suaves e, para um primeiro beijo, ela gostou muito. Hinata olhou para cima, um sorriso esticando seu rosto, pensando em sua mãe e sobre como ela dizia sobre gentileza trazer felicidade. Ela também pensou em Sasuke, sentindo seus lábios formigarem. Sendo honesta consigo mesma, Hinata percebeu que ela estava muito feliz e que não se importaria de beijá-lo novamente.

 **~O~**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
